dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Stat Descriptions Strength (Str) This is a character’s physical prowess or strength. It determines the power behind their physical strikes and how much they can lift. Strength also represents one’s natural aptitude for close combat. If you have a low strength your OC will find it hard to block any physical attack or even take part in physical activities such as carrying supplies/food. This, in a situation like long treks or quick escapes would be a large hindrance to the OC or other survivors. Dexterity (Dex) Dexterity is the way a person can move and the speed with which they do so. It is the factor that affects a character’s speed, agility, reaction time and attack speed. If you have a low Dexterity the speed at which your OC moves will be incredibly low and if forced to run they’ll have a hard time keeping up with others/getting away from predators. In combat dodging any attack will also be very hard. Endurance (End) Stamina, the fitness of a character. How long they can run for, fight for, how many spells they can cast, how many punches they can throw. Having a low endurance means that any physical or ‘magic’ activity will drain you, combat especially. Anyone with an extremely low endurance would find it though to hike, carry supplies, train, use abilities or fight and any of those activities they take part in will be a struggle. Focus (Foc) This is basically how well a character can control their abilities. It’s also how much damage their abilities will do, as the more control they have over them, the more powerful they become. If one were to have a low focus, their natural and innate abilities will act out at random intervals without their control. This might include things like crushing someone's hand in a handshake, moving very quickly at odd intervals or firing off their abilities randomly. Although this isn't common, it's certainly a known trait of those who can't focus and control their powers. God’s link to the person will also be stronger if they are Forsaken or Tainted and they have a low Focus. Resilience (Res) A character’s overall defense and resilience to damage, poison, disease and other external factors. Having a high resilience means that the character will be able to endure more damage, but it won’t add to their stamina. Lacking resilience means that if hurt in combat, afflicted with a disease or poisoned, the effects would be much worse than if they were to have a higher resilience. A cut that may be a scratch to someone could be deadly to someone with minimal resilience. Accuracy (Acc) A character’s abilities to judge, time and position their attacks. It applies to both physical strikes and long range attacks. Simply put, if a characters accuracy is low they will find it hard to hit targets and will have poor hand eye co-ordination out of battle. Starting Stat Classes Just to be clear these are the starting stat classes that the RPer can choose from when creating an OC. However they must note that they will be capped at 80 regardless of progression or starting point. The only way to get past this is to become a Horror tier. If you progress in stats past the base of the next tier you won’t become that tier, that only happens via in character development. Although the OC’s stage and stats can be chosen they must first approve that with the mods. If an OC is to start out at a very high level then they must also have a very detailed wiki page with a history that allows them to be that level in that position. So no, you couldn't have a 15 year old high school boy starting as a Forsaken 60. Any OC that starts off that high will be have to be extremely well made. This means tier appearance, personality, history and abilities will all have to be more detailed the higher they start off. The history of progression must also make sense with the Lore and rules of Eden. It's recommended that the history of other OCs is read before you write your own OC's history. Most will begin as Touched. The Classes to begin at are Touched, Tainted and Forsaken with experienced (Exp) and advanced (Adv) subcategories. Just because someone starts out as a Touched at 40, doesn't mean they can't further develop into a Touched at 80. Going up in stat pool doesn't change the OC's form, that can only be done through IC development and plot. However if you want an OC to start at 70 they have to be Forsaken, or if you want them to start at 40 they could be whatever race is wanted as long as it is logical for them to be there. This is to just keep continuity with canon and to stop RPers from choosing the stage they like the most and starting at 70, there are drawbacks to each starting point. Progression Progression in this system is based solely off what the character does, how they fight and how they interact. If a character who is intended to be tanky never spars, trains or fights to improve those skills then they can’t improve them. The RPer decides how much and where they should progress their OC, all they need do is send the thread and amount of the boost into mod mail so it can be recorded. Rarely the boost might be too large, in that case the mods will just ask it be scaled down. Of course there is quite a bit of leniency in this, one could gain focus points from using abilities a lot in a fight or strength points for using nothing but hand to hand in a fight. The RPer could choose the stat or stats that they increase when receiving points but if it's a physical boost, they wouldn't be able to increase their focus unless good in character reason is given. Characters may even jump entire levels (touched to tainted +10) or (tainted to forsaken +10) as long as there is the necessary character development and it makes sense plot wise. Pures can only gain 5 points before their progression is capped. Stat Differences This following section outlines what the difference meansfor the following comparrisons. It is not referring to difference in stat pools. * A difference of 1-2 point is almost completely negligible, you couldn't tell the difference between one another, but there was a slight difference that will be noticeable if the fight progresses for a while. * At about 3-5 point difference, there starts to be a noticeable difference, and the person with higher stats begins to have a noticeable upper hand.Within this range the fight would still be arguably even and an RPers skill could sway it. * At about 6-8 they are outclassing the person they're fighting against, the other can't really keep up. although, they will still be able to have a sucess or two, but it would be really quite hard to beat the opponent in this area. * A difference of 9+ in a stat, you really shouldn’t be fighting this person, at least not in that area of combat. They will be far more experienced and hardly anything you could do would turn a fight around if most comparisons were like this. Disclaimer These stats are a guideline. They are there to help you determine what is fair when RPing a survival situation or combat against another. They are not set in stone and they are not God's word. Someone with 40 could beat someone with 80 if luck flows their way and they are smart. Not everything is done in a 1 v 1 battle. Category:Information